


Я тебе верю

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: тихий вечер начала сентября и жаркое утро — всего лишь красивая обертка для происходящего в душе





	Я тебе верю

Ты стоишь у мангала, сосредоточено следя за тем, когда наступит то самое мгновение снимать с него шампуры с горячим готовым мясом. Если передержать шашлыки хоть на минуту, что-то потеряется — то ли поджаристая корочка по краям станет больше, то ли лишний сок выпарится. Но вкус изменится.

Ты ловишь эту минуту и успеваешь снять шампуры в самый правильный момент.

Подхожу сзади, обнимаю за талию, не мешая и не отвлекая. Упираюсь лбом в шею — не давлю, но плотно соприкасаюсь, провожу по ней носом, ощущая твой запах. Запах тела взрослого сильного здорового мужчины, смешанный с остатками туалетной воды, сухих сгоревших листьев, физической усталости и человеческого тепла.

Я его чувствую — это коктейль ароматов, который успокаивает и завораживает. 

Ты молчишь, не отвлекаясь. Я молчу, не отвлекая. Нам не о чем разговаривать. 

Нет, не так — нет нужды разговаривать, мы понимаем друг друга без слов. Иногда они лишние и мешают понять человека: то, что он из себя представляет, а не что звучит из его уст. 

Мы столько раз ругались, столько раз находились на грани разрыва отношений, что научились сдерживать первые порывы, а затем и привыкли стараться понимать.

Ты смирил свою гордость и жесткость, я укротила буйный нрав и нежелание поступать не по личным хотениям. Мы притирались долго, даже болезненно, отходя на два шага при одном сделанном вперед. Иногда расходились в стороны, пережидая трудные дни и плохое настроение другого.

Нынче мне тепло и уютно, спокойно и защищенно. Ты возбуждаешь меня своей силой, физической и внутренней. С тобой я успокоилась от метаний, нашла место, в котором всегда ждут и хотят видеть. И понимают.

Как хорошо порой выбраться из городской квартиры на природу, пусть даже на дачу. Да, тут всегда есть чем заняться, но этот мир больше и шире, свободнее, что ли.

Пока ты копал картошку, раскладывал ее, рассортировав, по правильным местам, я обобрала два сливовых дерева — на компот и варенье, а еще нарвала яблок и садового кизила. Люблю быстрый компот, тебе он тоже понравится, надеюсь. Ничего сложного, и даже намного быстрее обычной закатки. Пять бутылей на пробу уже стоят донышками вверх. Несколько минут варки — и душистый аромат яблок и кизила вырывается из кухонного окна в палисадник, смешивается с запахом фруктов и овощей, растворяется в полуденном зное первых дней осени. Сконцентрированный, он останется за стеклянным заграждением и в холодный ноябрьский или декабрьский вечер напомнит о сегодняшнем дне.

Мясо мариновалось с самого утра, и сейчас шампуры с истекающими соком кусками лежат посреди блюда. Овощи и фрукты разложены, вино разлито по бокалам, на скамейки постелены пледы: вечера стали прохладнее и идущее от земли тепло перебивается бодрящим ветерком.

Мы будем есть горячее мясо, пачкаясь в красном остром соусе. Не знаю, как ты любишь, и на всякий случай принесла вилки. Самой нравится обкусывать кусочки прямо с шампура, снимая остаток зубами. Вот и увижу, как предпочитаешь ты. Это не первый совместный ужин, но до шашлыка раньше дело не доходило.

Мы станем есть, разговаривая о чем взбредет в голову, делясь воспоминаниями и впечатлениями, смеша друг друга и, если повезет, заставляя смеяться.

Вечер пролетит незаметно. Останется грязная посуда, которая прекрасно подождет до завтра, а мы пойдем в кровать. Видеть каждый свои сны.

И проснемся почти одновременно — ты плохо спишь, а мне не хочется оставлять тебя наедине с мыслями. Мы же рядом. Вместе.

Горячее тело рядом будит фантазию, и просыпается желание.

Устраиваюсь между ног, разведя их в стороны и немного согнув в коленях, провожу раскрытыми ладонями от коленей вверх, к паху, нежно и медленно, не доходя до самого конца. Круговыми движениями, расширяя амплитуду, глажу живот, затрагивая волоски в самом низу живота, коготками зарываюсь в них.

Кончиками пальцев обвожу по коже вокруг члена и мошонки, забираю ее в ладонь, перекатывая в ней яички. Легко глажу нежную тонкую кожу ствола — с самого низа до головки, обводя ее по контуру. Чуть-чуть усиливаю нажим, оттягивая вниз складку крайней плоти, обнажая головку, темно-розовую. Ты уже возбужден. Поднимаю взгляд и вижу не верящее происходящему выражение твоего лица — не люблю минет, да и ты слишком велик для меня, если честно. Но сейчас хочу сделать тебе приятное, именно тебе.

Обнимаю ладонью ствол, проводя по нему сверху вниз, а внизу круговым движением захватывая в ладонь яички, сжимаю их и отпускаю, возвращаясь к члену.

Провожу губами по внутренней стороне бедер — сначала одного, потом второго, иногда чуть сжимая их на гладкой чувствительной коже. Член в ладони становится тверже. Проезжаю языком по промежности, втягиваю в рот сначала одно яичко, потом другое, в конце подув на влажную от слюны кожу...

Обхватываю за талию обеими руками, поглаживаю большими пальцами живот и ловлю губами напряженный покачивающийся член. Немножко. Совсем немножко. Ощущая вкус едва солоноватой смазки облизываю головку. Она большая и красивая, мне нравится...

Щекочу твои бедра распущенными волосами — резинки нет, и они свободно падают вниз. Протягиваю руки выше — к груди, царапаю коготками соски, одновременно опускаясь на твой член ртом. До самого конца. Так, что головка упирается мне глубоко в горло.

Слышу тихий то ли вздох, то ли выдох, ты словно боишься меня вспугнуть и не произносишь ни слова, но знаю, что ты не против происходящего.

Съезжаю коготками к самому паху, в то же время немного прикусывая зубами член, фиксируя для себя его размер, и выпускаю его изо рта. Щекочу волосами кожу вокруг него, снова забирая головку в рот, сдавливая губами сильнее, обводя по окружности языком, вдавливаясь им в дырочку уретры.

Опускаюсь по члену наполовину, снова захватывая в ладонь мошонку, надавливая на нее в такт движениям вниз. Поднимаясь обратно, немного подсасываю головку, но так, чтобы не получилось засоса. Не переживай, я умею без неприятных последствий.

Усиливаю нажим губами при движении, периодически заглатывая почти весь член так, что головка опять достает до горла. Сдавливаю член очень туго у самого корня, имитируя бондаж, и при глубоком проникновении додавливаю немного сильнее. Если надавить еще хоть каплю, тебе уже будет больно, но мне этого не хотелось бы.

Кладу свободную руку на твой живот для контроля неподвижности — ты просто лежишь сейчас, только мышцы пресса иногда спазматически сжимаются, но это никому не мешает. Усиливаю давление на член — зубами через губы. Так получается сильнее, но без повреждений. Головка становится еще больше, я обвожу ее раз за разом языком, слизывая продолжающую выступать смазку.

Ты максимально напряжен, и я убираю от члена руки, продолжая насаживаться на него ртом на сколько могу. Впиваюсь пальцами в бедра, фиксируя обоих в одном положении. Максимально ускоряюсь, чувствуя более чем сильное напряжение.

Ты готов, и только спазматическое движение выдает начавшуюся реакцию.

Можешь кончить в меня, проглочу... Готова выпить тебя до самого конца. Ты понимаешь меня без слов — ведь не отстранилась, не отодвинулась.

Сперма стекает по горлу. 

Ты хрипло вздыхаешь, расслабляясь и раскидывая руки на подушках приглашающим жестом. Проскальзываю вверх, трусь о твое тело своим, устраиваюсь на плече. Целуешь меня, повернувшись, долгим благодарным поцелуем. Отвечаю. 

Сегодня повернулась новая страница, она началась вот так, неожиданно, ранним утром, в маленьком домике вдали от прошлой жизни.

Я буду преданной и верной — это плата за твою любовь и внимание, за понимание и поддержку. Не могу ответить своей, она вся без остатка давно отдана другому человеку, которого больше нет у меня и никогда больше не будет. И любви тоже больше нет. 

А ты есть, и знаешь, что все непросто в этом мире. Даже если в будущем упрекнешь — рано или поздно это случится, предвижу, — сейчас ты меня любишь. 

И я тебе верю.


End file.
